Come Home
by kayladie
Summary: Luke knows exactly what he wants. Luke/Mara


This bunny came to me while I was doing the treadmill one morning, listening to my MP3. I absolutely adore this song by One Republic, and the image of Luke that I describe in the spotlight just blazed into my head. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Title:** Come Home

**Author:** kayladie

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Luke knows exactly what he wants.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, or the song "Come Home" and I am making no money off this work.

* * *

Chief-of-State Leia Organa Solo, formerly Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, was well used to diplomatic affairs that dragged on for hours too long. She'd endured too many of them to count as she grew up, so she was accustomed to the boredom that often went hand in hand with an event such as this one. She carefully hid a yawn behind her glass as she took a sip.

At the moment, Leia could not even recall what the supposed purpose behind this latest party was. All she knew was that she'd had to practically drag both her husband and her brother through the front doors. Realizing she hadn't seen either of them for several minutes, she took a quick, discreet look around. Oh, there was Han, laughing, drinking, and no doubt telling tall tales with Lando Calrissian. Hmm, she might have to cut him off from the bar after the one he was having. He was starting to get that tell-tale flush around his neck as he did when he'd had one too many.

Satisfied at knowing where her husband was, Leia continued to scan the crowd for her brother. She'd thought he might be chatting with Wedge, Corran, Tycho, and the other Rogues, as they tended to drift together at most of these parties. If not them, he usually could be found talking with Kam and Tionne, Kyp, or some of the other Academy teachers. Not there either, she realized and started to frown. He was so going to get an earful from her if he'd managed to slip out the door…

Then she saw him. He was talking with Talon Karrde and Mara Jade. In fact, he seemed to be staring rather intently at Ms. Jade. Leia's frown deepened in confusion as she realized that Mara seemed a little uncomfortable with the weight of Luke's gaze. Leia had never seen Mara Jade so discomfited before. She continued to watch in interest as Talon moved away, engaged in a conversation with Shada D'ukal. Luke and Mara exchanged a few very intense words, and finally, Mara shook her head firmly, then turned and walked away.

Leia's brow arched in surprise at the frustration evident in Luke's face and body language. He swiped one hand over his face angrily and sent a baleful stare after Mara's retreating figure. Leia wondered what the two could possibly have been arguing about. As much as it confused and worried her – given Mara's realistic promise to kill Luke after they'd first met – Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had developed an unlikely friendship in the last few years.

Leia knew for a fact that Luke had often dropped by Mara's apartment on Coruscant, seeing that it wasn't too far from Leia's own home. And she also knew that Mara Jade had been a frequent visitor to Yavin IV and the Jedi Academy, even training with Luke some, as much as she'd resisted the idea at first. Leia had wondered for a while if there was something romantic between them, but they never showed any sign of being anything more than friends in public. Anyway, Luke could never keep any secrets from his twin. He was practically an open book…wasn't he?

She continued to watch her brother. He stood there leaning against the wall where Mara had left him, his brow creased in deep thought for some time. Then he straightened, and seemed to square his shoulders. Leia thought it looked as though he seemed to have come to a decision. There was a determination in his face and his movements that she hadn't seen in many years.

Luke walked out to the middle of the dance floor, which wasn't being used by more than a few couples at the moment. There'd been dancing earlier, but this party seemed to be dwindling down – finally! – and now only two or three couples were taking advantage of the music. Leia wondered what in the stars Luke was up to as he looked at the band leader and nodded in what seemed to be a prearranged signal. The soft tune they were playing tapered off and the lights in the room dimmed, causing everyone to look around in curiosity. A spotlight suddenly shone down on Luke Skywalker in the middle of the dance floor, all alone.

Now everyone's attention was riveted. Even though it had been nearly a decade since the end of the Rebellion, anything Luke Skywalker related still made everyone sit up and take notice.

"Ladies and gentlemen. A special song for a special lady, requested by the honorable Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master," the band leader said. Leia watched as the man moved to a piano and began playing a slow tune.

Luke ignored the gasps and whispering and kept his stare intent on one corner of the ballroom. Leia felt her mouth drop open a little in shock as she suddenly had a feeling exactly who this song was for.

The man at the piano began to sing, and Leia felt tears well in her eyes at the depth of emotion presented, for even though Luke wasn't doing the singing, it was most certainly his own heart that was being put on display.

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
Or speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in their own place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you.._

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home

Luke raised one arm, palm upwards, in silent supplication for the object of his affections to join him. While everyone else strained to see whom he was 'talking' to, Leia moved a little so that she could see her brother's face. She was unsurprised to still see the look of resolve on his face, but the love shining out of his eyes completely floored her. How had she missed this?

She spared one quick glance to see if Mara Jade was going to make her brother happy or if she was going to break his heart, but she couldn't see the redhead from where she was standing, so she turned her gaze back to Luke. She watched as he mouthed something. Leia was extremely skilled at reading lips from way back and she couldn't help a little smile at her brother's stubbornness. He'd said, 'I love you and I'm not going to go away.'

The song continued to play and Luke continued to stand there, arm still held out in silent plea. Leia had the feeling he'd stand there for years if he thought she might eventually give in. Hopefully, the equally as stubborn Jade wouldn't make him wait that long.

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
All the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now…  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then_

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long

_For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home_

There was a sudden murmuring from the crowd, rising in volume, as movement registered from the edge of the dance floor. Leia's smile grew as she saw Mara Jade step slowly away from the crowd and towards Luke. Her face was half tender, half exasperation. When Luke smiled in encouragement at her, Leia's breath felt as though it had left her lungs. She hadn't seen Luke smile like that since…well, she'd never seen Luke smile like that. And when Mara smiled back at him, Leia thought she'd never seen Jade smile at all.

Mara had reached him now, and slid her hand into his outstretched one. He pulled her close, wrapping his other hand around her waist as they began to sway in a slow dance. The radiance shining off them had the crowd stunned. No one said a word, no one moved, as they watched this love story unfold in front of them.

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now_

Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Come home

The song came to an end, but Luke and Mara continued to dance. They whispered to each other, smiles still bright and happy, in their own little world. Finally, although he didn't seem to care that everyone else was looking at them, Luke looked up, seeking his twin's eyes.

There was just a hint of doubt in his expression that told Leia that he worried about her opinion, although she didn't think that hell itself would be able to tear Luke Skywalker away from Mara Jade at this point. Anyone who made her adored brother that happy was more than welcome in their family, if Leia had anything to do with it. Not that she believed she did, but Leia still made sure to give Luke an approving nod and grin. His answering grin warmed her heart.

Somehow, she had a feeling the people of Coruscant would be talking about this party for years to come.

END


End file.
